


What Could Have Been

by WestWingWriter1



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWingWriter1/pseuds/WestWingWriter1
Summary: C.J. turns to Toby for comfort after Simon's death





	

C.J. Sat on a New York bench alone. Freezing. In disbelief. Simon was just on his way to the field office and then he was gone. Gone forever.

She had always felt somewhat misunderstood by everyone. Nobody could ever see her for everything she is. Yes, she is a determined, hard working career woman but she was also a woman. A regular woman with a need for love, for sex. A need to feel beautiful. She thought Simon was her chance for this but there was always one person in the back of her mind who saw her for everything she is and more. Toby Ziegler.

She always remember the time he said she was 'a beautiful woman.' She can never forget the butterflies that ran through her stomach, how slightly wet he made her in that moment. That's when the fantasies began. Fantasies of Toby bending her over her desk and slipping into her. Fantasies of Toby taking fistfuls of her hair as she pulled him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She knew she had to call him, only he could calm her down.

"C.J.? You're crying?" He asked over the phone. She hadn't even said a word and he knew something was wrong, he just knew her.

"I'm coming over, get the scotch." And with that she hung up the phone and began her walk to his hotel room. 

She was just about to knock of his door when he instinctively opened it. It was almost like he could sense her. He held up a bottle of scotch and offered a sad smile which had a chain reaction as, for the first time after hearing the news, C.J. returned his smile with a tear running down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked tentatively which was enough to send her over the edge. The floodgates opened and seemed to have no intention of closing.

He pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair while she sobbed on his shoulder. Together they silently sunk to the floor and he stayed there with her for almost 45 minutes until she stopped crying. She looked up at him with mascara stained cheeks and tear filled eyes and pulled his face down to her face. She provided the sweetest, softest kiss Toby had ever had and with this he pulled away. He stared deep into her eyes for a few seconds and then returned the kiss instantly, he had been waiting for this moment for so long. Ever since he had called her a beautiful woman, he'd hoped that would make her realize his love for her but nothing. They went about their business as just friends which was one of the many reasons he held such sadness behind his eyes.

She moved on top of him and he allowed her, he knew she needed to take control tonight for whatever reason. She massaged his penis causing it to stiffen. His lips elicited a groan that was enough to get her wet and ready. She removed his pants and hiked up her black Vera Wang and with no warning motioned him inside of her. Toby was especially turned on to discover her lack of panties.

She started off slow and then picked up the pace. Toby found she was going abnormally fast but as he was about to tell her to slow down, he saw she was sobbing again. Even more uncontrollably than before. She kept her eyes closed the entire time but finally she spoke.

"Hit me" She demanded.

"C.J. , you can't be serious." He responded in complete disbelief.

She increased her volume as she repeatedly screamed "JUST DO IT, DO SOMETHING. IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I NEED TO BE PUNISHED." 

He thought his heart had cracked. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes for two minutes straight. She finally stopped moving and collapsed on top of him, his somewhat less hard penis still inside of her. Together they lay there for hours until she drifted off, he watched her sleep the entire night to make sure she was safe.

The next morning they continued to go about their business as just friends, the sadness in his eyes became more obvious.


End file.
